That’s a Really Big Duck
by Kwee
Summary: Raisin! I speak for the shoes!!


This has no purpose other than to amuse myself. I own nothing except myself. The characters are OOC on purpose. "Steph" is me, and "Mary" is my buddy. Invader Zim and related characters are owned by Jhonen Vasquez and Viacom. The character of Archie Bunker is owned by Norman Lear.  
  
"That's a Really Big Duck."  
  
~ * ~  
  
  
  
Dib: *sitting on a cow* THE HORSES ARE MELTING!  
  
Gaz: *peeling an onion* I found Jimmy Hoffa!  
  
Dib: Where is he?  
  
Gaz: Only the trees know.  
  
Dib: O_o'  
  
Steph: My foot's name is Mario.  
  
Dib: Does he like to throw turnips?  
  
Steph: Yes.  
  
Dib: Okay.  
  
Gaz: Turnips are made of cheese.  
  
Steph: I disagree.  
  
Cow: They are made of grass.  
  
Dib: Take heed of the bovine wisdom.  
  
Gaz: Breasts are explosive.  
  
Zim: That is indeed quite groovy.  
  
Steph: *suddenly explodes*  
  
Dib: Where are my undershorts?  
  
Gaz: They must have taken them.  
  
Dib: Damn those they!  
  
Dib: They always takin' mah sheeit!  
  
Zim: Like the underpants gnomes.  
  
Gaz: I was a gnome once.  
  
Steph: Me too.  
  
Dib: No you weren't.  
  
Steph: Was too.  
  
Dib: Not.  
  
Steph: Too.  
  
Zim: My socks don't match.  
  
Gaz: You have no socks.  
  
Zim: My socks are better than your socks.  
  
Gaz: My socks could beat up your socks.  
  
Zim: Nuh uh!  
  
Gaz: Yuh huh!  
  
Zim: My socks are pine fresh.  
  
Gaz: Like a cardboard Christmas tree?  
  
Zim: Mmmm, delicious!  
  
Dib: What are you eating?  
  
Zim: Nothing!  
  
Mary: JAKE'S MOM!  
  
Steph: I smell meatloaf.  
  
Gaz: He should take a bath then.  
  
Dib: Do you like my ears?  
  
Zim: Only with carrots in them.  
  
Dib: Okay  
  
Gaz: That was my lunch!  
  
Zim: Do you find my hat attractive?  
  
Dib: I want to marry your hat.  
  
Steph: I want to be a cabana boy.  
  
Zim: You must love and cherish the hat.  
  
Dib: Can I eat it?  
  
Zim: No.  
  
Dib: Aw.  
  
Steph: Can I give the hamster a pickle?  
  
Zim: No.  
  
Steph: Aw.  
  
Gaz: Je pete!  
  
Dib: Excuse yourself!  
  
Zim: I am a knockwurst.  
  
Dib: You are not telling the truth.  
  
Steph: Can I have cookie?  
  
Gaz: Only if there is a monkey involved.  
  
Steph: Indeed.  
  
Dib: I thought the monkees broke up?  
  
Zim: I have a box.  
  
Zim: It has stuff in it.  
  
Gaz: He has a box of stuff.  
  
Dib: I have a box of heads.  
  
Steph: Can I have one?  
  
Dib: No.  
  
Steph: Okay.  
  
Dib: This is my wife. *points to a koala bear in a dress*  
  
Zim: She is beautiful!  
  
Gaz: Yes.  
  
Steph: I thought you were going to marry the hat?  
  
Dib: It would not have worked out, as the car alarm is not made of leather.  
  
Zim: There is a banana in my gym shorts!  
  
Gaz: And here I thought you were just manly.  
  
Dib: Like a man!  
  
Steph: My grandma is manly.  
  
Dib: I have hair on my head.  
  
Steph: Yes, you do.  
  
Gaz: I, too, have hair.  
  
Zim: I am bald!  
  
Steph: It's okay. Have a potato.  
  
Zim: Yay!  
  
Mary: KARTOFEL!  
  
Dib: guzundheit  
  
Steph: I have to make tinkle.  
  
Zim: Make me some while you're at it!  
  
Steph: O_O'  
  
Steph: No.  
  
Steph: Tinkle is not a food.  
  
Zim: Oh.  
  
Zim: Then I want a pudding skin.  
  
Mary: Every tribe loves pudding.  
  
Gaz: Pudding is made out of really old pants.  
  
Zim: Dude looks like a lady.  
  
Dib: I do not!  
  
Gaz: Why are you wearing a miniskirt?  
  
Dib: Because the elevator just got here.  
  
Steph: I got those miniskirt blues.  
  
Gaz: David Bowie does it better.  
  
Zim: I still say it was a sock.  
  
Me: I disagree.  
  
Dib: Sir, you are working on my nerves!  
  
Zim: I want me some sammiches.  
  
Dib: Get your hand outta that pic-a-nic basket!!  
  
GIR: This lollipop is full of hair!  
  
Dib: That is a cat.  
  
GIR: That would explain it, then.  
  
Mary: Does this look infected?  
  
Steph: Bling bling!  
  
GIR: Evvabody say WHUT!  
  
Steph: UNDERPANTS DANCE!  
  
Zim: Oh yeah! Chicka chicka!  
  
Mary: Yo, homie G!  
  
Dib: I am homeless G.  
  
Zim: I am G string.  
  
Dib: Put your clothes back on.  
  
Gaz: I am G whiz.  
  
Steph: *rolling around on the floor* SHOOOOOOEEE!  
  
Dib: Sorry, these are my shoes.  
  
Dib: You cannot have them.  
  
ZIm: Shoes have feet in them.  
  
Gaz: Not always.  
  
Mary: Can someone scratch this for me?  
  
Zim: Fruity tooty, here comes shabootie!  
  
Spirit of Archie Bunker: Stifle it, meathead!  
  
Gaz: There are only 63 more shopping days 'till Christmas.  
  
Dib: You do not speak the truth.  
  
Steph: I like eggs.  
  
Zim: She's his shapoopy.  
  
Dib: I wish to dance now.  
  
GIR: Where be my dawgs at, yo?  
  
Steph: I keep mine in the backyard.  
  
Mary: Classical music makes me feel happy and free.  
  
Zim: I like to listen to heavy metal.  
  
Dib: I like to listen to durable plastic.  
  
Mary: BARBARA STREISAND!  
  
GIR: BLASPHEMY!  
  
Dib: Has anyone seen my fudge?  
  
Zim: I saw it out with Marty on Saturday night.  
  
Gaz: I am a bullion cube!!!  
  
Steph: I am a fine musician, I practice every day.  
  
GIR: Dick Van Dyke stole my ottoman!  
  
Dib: SMB  
  
Gaz: What does that mean?  
  
Dib: I do not know.  
  
Zim: You should ask the little red monkey.  
  
Dib: We are not on speaking terms.  
  
Mary: Where have all the cowboys gone?  
  
Gaz: They went that-a-way. *points*  
  
Zim: It's not just a banana, it's a Cabana banana!  
  
GIR: There is moffie in my mootsk!  
  
Dib: You should eat more fiber.  
  
Mary: Yes indeedy!  
  
Steph: Yes in-damn-deedy!  
  
Gaz: That's a really big duck.  
  
Zim: Yes. Yes it is.  
  
  
  
END! Don't hit me. 


End file.
